A Shout to Emptiness
by yuranda
Summary: The rating is not probably right, but just to be sure... Draco has lost his loved one, and is now depressed. He has decided to join him, and either it works, or not, it's your's to decide. Summary sucks:( but please review...


**Title: **A Shout to Emptiness

**Author: **yuranda

**Rating: **R for character death

**Character(s): **Draco and mentions of a He. You won't get to know who it is but there is a hint in the story that you all are gonna guess from, and anyone who knows my fave couple, would know also...

**Special Thanks To: **My one and only beta-reader **Mak6 **who has been with me for a very long time and who I've just now realized, not thanked in my stories!

**A/N: **I wrote this while I was pondering on how on _Earth _did I get a 'B' on my English exam, I mean... geesh... anywho, I was really depressed and this just popped into my head! I hope you'll like it and _Please read the ending note for I made a voting, you'll see what's it about if you read it... and please give me your opinion also! _Oh, and don't mind the poem, because I _tried _to translate it from my language to English, and I dunno how it went...

**P.S. **Just so you'll know, Draco has long hair in this fic... Don't ask why I told you this, you'll find out on your own if you notice this...:)

Okay, hope you'll enjoy!

**A Shout to Emptiness (Poem version).**

_I am so alone,_

_Everything is so silent._

_The thoughts are sad, _

_I'm indifferent..._

__

_Everything is confusing, _

_Because you are not here._

_You leaving, _

_It hurt me bad._

_It seems, right now, _

_That everything is just too ugly..._

__

_Yes, I will do it,_

_Even though it seems too horrible._

_I don't have Him anymore, _

_But the thought of Him seems so painful..._

__

_Standing here, on this stool, _

_This whole world is sleeping._

_One more shout: 'Freedom!'_

_And the chair under my legs..._

_Will fall..._

__

**A Shout to Emptiness (Story version).**

I'm still feeling pain.

Is there a point?

What for?

I can't continue anymore... I haven't washed for 3 weeks. My nails... but what for? For who? Sad thoughts are coming...

Yes! Now it is decided. I'll do it. I have to wash myself first. That I would go with at least a little dignity. I'm getting my slippers on. They are cute, a shade of forest green, like His eyes, and with a hole over a toe.

My pajamas smell of something foul. Don't remember. Everything is so dark. The bathroom is dirty. I strip off my clothes. The sink is a little clogged up. The water is cold. But what does it matter? There are no toiletries. I'll wash with soap. I step out of the shower.

The bedroom smells of cigarettes. I left the water running. But it doesn't matter. I'll put on my best costume -- yes, that, the silver silk shirt and the black pants. I remember when I walked with it. He was with me then. But it's painful to think of Him. The costume still smells of Him. The shirt is a little torn, and the pants are broken from the knees.

There, now I need to fix my hair. I haven't combed my hair in a long time. It is impossible to brush. I'd rather cut it off... Scissors, where are the scissors? I'll cut it with a knife. The knife has a leather handle. A rather sharp knife... It's sad to watch my hair fall off. Finally, it is cut. It's strange to be without my hair. But it's better this way.

I want roses. I should still have some, in a vase. The roses are still in the kitchen. The table is dirty. I don't even remember with what. There are holes in the tablecloth, from cigarettes. There is moldy porridge on the stove, in a blue pot. The roses are dried and almost petal-less. But they still smell good. I'll take the roses to the living room. Strange... sitting here, I didn't even notice how the kitchen smelt of alcohol, until now.

I want to open the window. The window won't move. I'll go to the second window and open it. A sweet wind pets my cheeks. What time is it? The grandfather clock on the wall has stopped. I see that it's dark outside. The birds are singing.

I put the chair in the middle of the room. Wait! I forgot the most important thing!

I walk into the basement. The steps are occasionally molded. There are coffers on the ground filled with clothes, tools, and jams. The basement smells of something foul I don't recognize. Stumbling in the dark, I go against something that feels like... yes, that's what I was looking for. I fall when I'm going up the molded stairs.

It's fresher than before in the living room. Blood flows onto the carpet from my knee... but it doesn't matter. There is an end to all of my pain soon enough.

I climb onto the stool, only now do I notice that there is a burnt spot on it. I wrap the rope onto the little white hook on the ceiling. I settle the rope onto over my neck.

The roses smell good. They seem to be so tired... just like me.

But soon, quite soon, it will all be over.

My toes touch the end of the stool...

I push the stool away....

The End

...Or is it?...

**A/N:** I don't think it's _too _dramatic... I didn't want to make you guys feel sad or anything... and I wasn't _that _depressed either. I hope you guys'll like it though; I tried to make it as good as possible and tell me what you think of the poem also okay?

**Okay, as I said at the beginning, I want you guys to vote.**

**First... do you want me to continue this, if not, then it's okay, but if you do, then here are the choices:**

**_a) A sequel in which Draco wakes up in a hospital and sees 'Him' next to him and from there it will move on..._**

**_b) A sequel in which Draco wakes up and sees that he is... erm... 'up there' as you call it (I'm not gonna mention it here, and don't ask why! If the next chapter will vote this sort, if it even WILL happen, then I'm gonna mention it..) and meets 'Him' there and it will move on from there._**

**_c) A sequel of something else that you will choose and I will make a short notice of the choices and put them up for voting._**

**Okay, that's all I've got right now and I hope that some of you will think of something else also.**

**_OH AND HUGE THING! I SAID THAT IF I WILL HAVE TIME I WILL UPDATE SOMETHING ELSE ALSO TODAY, I'M SORRY, I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME, SEEING AS MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO PLAY DUMB WITH ME AND I HAVE WRITTEN _****THIS_ ABOUT FIVE TIMES ALREADY! AND I STARTED AT 4 P.M AND NOW IT'S ALREADY 8.17. P.M!! I'M SOOO SORRY! TOMORROW, I'LL TRY!_**

Okay, I love you all and _please _review!!

See ya!

Yuranda


End file.
